Sage Owl Kodai
Kodai is the ancient leader of a clan of ninja owls. He is known for his firm but fair leadership and incredible wisdom. The only known shinobi to ever summon Kodai directly was the famous Kenta the Untouchable of the Unmei Clan. Appearance Kodai has two distinct forms. The form in which he spends most of his time is is Owl or Bird form. In this form Kodai is indistinguishable from a regular owl. Kodai has light brown feathers and a short hooked beak, typical of horned owls. Kodai's size is also not unusual in this form, with his body standing only 50cm tall. Unless one has sensory abilities or some other form of enhanced perception, it would be impossible to separate Kodai from other ninja owls or even wild owls. Kodai's second form is commonly referred to his Humanoid Form, as he gain human-like appendages but maintains his owl head, feathers and clawed feet. In this form Kodai's owls are darker and his beak wider, closer resembling a nose. Kodai is known to wear a long green coat with a high collar in this form along with white gloves. This attire provides Kodai with a more regal appearance than he would otherwise possess. Kodai's size is significant altered as well, as in his Humanoid Form Kodai stands at exactly seven feet tall or 210cm, more than four times he height of his Owl form. Personality The few humans that have met Kodai face to face all have noted that Kodai is nearly impossible to read. Kodai can remain completely motionless for extended period of time and typically remains still when listening to others speak. In addition his voice is that of a monotone teacher lecturing his students, never changing to reveal any sort of emotions during conversation. Even among other ninja owl, Kodai is regarded as an extremely stoic individual, never showing anything that comes close to resembling feelings, even in dire situations. Kodai has always been a firm but fair leader, never delivering a punishment that wasn't justified. For this is he very well respected by his subordinates. History Very little is known about Kodai's past, even by the other ninja owls. It is known that he has lead the ninja owls for what is estimated to be over six hundred years, this being the only hint to his actual age. Many of Kodai's subordinates believe him to be a full millennium old, believing the unique abilities Kodai possesses to be derived from none other than the Sage of Six Paths. Kodai has never confirmed this himself, but no one recalls him every denying it either, as Kodai tends to avoid such questions all together. Kodai wanted little to do with humans for a majority of his time as the leader of the ninja owls, but that changed when several of his followers were rescued by Kenta Unmei during the Warring States Era. Kodai allowed Kenta to meet him in person so that he could properly thank the then young shinobi. Though the meeting was brief, Kenta must have said something that won over Kodai, as the wise old owl offered the services of the ninja owls to the Unmei clan and allowed Kenta a one time contract to summon Kodai himself. Kenta finally cashed in on Kodai's offer during his battle with Madara Uchiha, in which Madara managed to figure out the Unmei's hidden technique, Hikarichūdan with his Sharingan. After sustaining injury, Kenta summoned Kodai to aid him. Kodai managed to momentarily fight off Madara alongside Kenta, allowing for both of them to escape. Kenta thanked Kodai for his help and stated that he considered himself now in Kodai's debt. Abilities Wind Release Kodai possess incredibly powerful Wind Release techniques, several of which can even be used in his Owl Form in addition to his Humanoid Form. Kodai can use these techniques to launches devastating ranged attacks, many of which are capable of taking out multiple targets at once. Kodai has also been known to utilize Wind Release to throw his feathers at incredible speeds, effectively making them lethal puncture weapons. Though there have been several Wind Release masters within the shinobi world, many ninja owls believe Kodai to be the most powerful Wind Release user in history. Taijutsu Though one may not expect this from an owl, Kodai actually possesses incredible Taijutsu skills. In his humanoid form Kodai is known to have incredible flexibility and reflexes. Since his bones are hollow and his body exceptionally light, Kodai can move effortlessly for long periods of time without getting winded. In addition, the sharp claws on Kodai's feet can be lethal close quarters weapons. Those hoping to close the distance and engage Kodai up close will be disappointed to see that the sage owl is every bit as deadly up close as he is at a distance. Trivia *Kodai is a horned owl. *Kodai's name roughly translates to ancient. Quotes